Ou comment détruire une confiance partagée
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Quelques gestes de trop... et Sebastian perd son sang-froid face à son jeune maître. /!\ YAOI-VIOL /!\ Certaines scènes sanglantes peuvent choquer, à prendre avec des pincettes.
1. Chapter 1

Ecrit sur un coup de tête. Attention, c'est violent. Cela risque de choquer (viol). Pour les courageux, bonne lecture (et désolée d'avance pour les tournures de phrases et les fautes)

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission pour la Reine, encore une affaire de meurtre qui effrayait la population londonienne. Comme à leur habitude, quelques jours suffirent à démasquer les coupables et les faire croupir en prison. Néanmoins, cette affaire concernait l'enlèvement de jeunes enfants, ce qui déplut fortement au Comte et du coup, altérait son caractère. Déjà qu'il n'était guère agréable, mais là, c'était pire ! Et bien sur, il se déchargeait sur son fidèle majordome, le traitant plus bas que terre.

Ciel tourna la tête de gauche à droite, il se dit un instant qu'il avait été trop loin avec lui. Lui faisant des crises d'hystérie pour un oui ou pour un non. Son démon avait commencé à lui lancer des regards noirs.

Il se rappela pour une chose stupide… un fondant au chocolat…

__ Faites attention, il sort juste du four, veuillez attendre quelques instants avant de le déguster._

_Ciel s'était retourné vers lui, menaçant._

__ Tu es sensé me servir parfaitement ! Je n'ai aucunement envie d'attendre qu'il refroidisse ! Sale chien !_

__ Veuillez me pardonner, Boc…_

_SPLASH !_

_Ah oui… Il lui avait carrément envoyé le gâteau en pleine figure…_

__ Va te laver ! Je n'ai plus faim ! Pff. Tu es inutile, même mon chien Sebastian, dont tu hérites le nom, était mieux que toi !_

_Le majordome s'était incliné, proférant de nouvelles excuses. Cependant, Ciel savait qu'il ne les pensait pas._

Le Comte soupira… puis aussi le jour où ils avaient découvert ces pédophiles. Ciel voulait sauver les enfants, mais entre les coups de feu et tout ce qui s'en suivait, peu ont été sauvés. D'une part, il avait vu ces enfants se faire violer par ces énergumènes et de deux, il les avait vus mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant. Sebastian se contentant juste de le protéger… après cela, Ciel avait perdu son sang-froid et après les funérailles de ces jeunes enfants, il avait giflé et rué de coups son démon qui ne disait rien. Mais son regard le fit pour lui. Ciel se souvint avoir été encore plus en colère et l'avait frappé au visage avec sa canne.

Là, maintenant, il se dit qu'il était allé trop loin… frustré de ne pas avoir encore trouvé qui avait souillé sa personne. Et depuis, son majordome lui lançait sans cesse des regards froids, s'occupant de lui toujours parfaitement mais Ciel sentait quelque chose avait changé…

Devait-il faire des excuses ? Pff. Bien sur que non ! Il était un noble, il était Ciel Phantomhive et lui, un démon qui avait pactisé pour prendre son âme. Donc, il s'était engagé à être asservi et peu importe ce qui arrivait.

Non, il avait le droit de réagir comme ça…

* * *

Sept heures sonnèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ciel sortit la tête de ses papiers.

_Attends… 19 heures ? Sebastian n'est pas venu m'appeler pour le dîner ?_

Le Comte se leva et sortit de son bureau.

_ Sebastian !

Rien. Il descendit les marches, passant devant le hall. Il rappela son domestique rien. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, en ouvrant la porte. Il ne vit personne, même le repas n'était pas préparé ! De beaux légumes étaient là, entreposés. Mais personne.

_ Sebastian ! Tanaka ! Bard ! May Linn !

_ Ils ne sont pas là, fit une voix familière.

Ciel se tourna pour découvrir Sebastian.

_ Ils sont où ? Et toi, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Où étais-tu ?

_ Je leur ai donné congé jusqu'à demain.

_ Tu as fait quoi ? Et pourquoi donc !

Les yeux du démon luisirent, quelque chose d'absolument pas normal se reflétait dans son regard. C'était à la fois menaçant et à la fois pervers.

Ciel recula d'un pas, et tremblota.

_ Mon jeune maître, mon tout jeune maître, vous savez, vous avez été très désagréable !

Sa voix était douce, trop douce. Le démon se déplaçait avec aisance, parfaitement fluide. Ciel recula.

_ Arrête ! Sebastian, stop !

Le démon se stoppa et se pencha en avant, dardant ses prunelles en feu.

_ On a peur de son dévoué majordome ?

Sa langue humecta ses lèvres, laissant apercevoir ses crocs. Ciel se vit dans le reflet des yeux rouges : c'était un enfant terrifié.

_ Je t'ordonne d'arrêter tes conneries !

Sebastian se dressa et éclata de rires. Un rire mesquin, un son désagréable qui se répercutait aux oreilles de l'enfant. De ses dents, il enleva le gant cachant le pacte. Il le mit devant son œil droit, avec un sourire. Le pentacle brilla de rose et aussitôt, Ciel se crispa de douleur, se tenant l'œil maudit. Il hurla, personne ne viendrait à son aide et le démon avait décidé de ne rien faire, au contraire. C'était son bourreau.

Une fois la douleur passée, Ciel haleta. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal, il était à quatre pattes. Sebastian s'approcha et il passa ses mains sur sa tête, son dos, ses fesses. Il s'attarda sur ces dernières.

Ciel se figea. Que faisait son démon ?

_ Tu sais quoi, Ciel ? Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu es un gamin incroyablement chiant, égoïste, imbu de lui-même, se moquant des autres. Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu possèdes un démon ? Mais tu as oublié que le démon a aussi sa fierté. Tu me traites tous les jours de chien, me donnant même le nom d'un maudit cabot ! Ahlala. Ciel. Ton caractère est imbuvable, tu es absolument chiant. De temps en temps, tu devrais recevoir une correction. Il faut aussi que je te dise, à chaque fois que je baisais avec ces pauvres filles –autant pour recueillir des informations que pour assouvir mes propres pulsions –je ne pensais qu'à toi. J'ai tellement envie de t'enculer. Tellement envie de t'entendre gémir ce nom infâme que tu m'as donné.

Ciel resta pétrifié. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être Sebastian. L'enfant se remit debout subitement et il attrapa un couteau de cuisine.

Le majordome sourit une fois de plus.

_ Ahlala. J'ai peur ! Allez, Bocchan. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour sortir du manoir. Top !

Ciel ne se fit pas prier et il courut dans les couloirs. Il entendit le démon rire à pleins poumons et prononcer de temps en temps des « Bocchan » avec un ton pervers et menaçant. Le jeune garçon se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée et il sortit, courant, ne faisant pas attention à ses poumons qui souffraient. Il avait peur que son asthme puisse le ralentir. Il devait aussi partir loin du manoir, loin du domaine.

_Quelle merde. Mon domaine est beaucoup trop grand et avec le pacte, il va me retrouver illico presto !_

Ciel opta pour se cacher dans le labyrinthe. La nuit jetait des ombres macabres à chaque coin, rendant son ascension épouvantable. Il faisait froid, il voyait de la condensation s'échapper de sa bouche.

_ Bocchan !

Ciel se crispa et se tourna. Personne. Il sentit une présence sur le côté, il se tourna et vit deux yeux rouges se confondre avec le buisson. Le jeune garçon courut, le fuyant.

Un ricanement se répercuta contre les parois végétatives du labyrinthe.

_ Bocchan ! Je vais vous attraper !

Ciel courut, voyant de temps à autre une ombre familière passer ici et là, au détour d'un tournant, d'une embouchure.

Le jeune garçon prit de nouveau ses jambes à son cou. Il se retrouva dans la roseraie. Il était au centre, ayant encore son couteau, il regarda de gauche, à droite. Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles.

Son œil bleu se posa sur la table, placée sous un abri. Il se jeta dessus et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou, il se tourna et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sebastian, dans la même position. Il arborait toujours ce sourire pervers et ses yeux le dévoraient du regard.

_ Trouvé, susurra-t-il.

Ciel planta son couteau dans le bras du démon, voulant viser à la base son visage.

_ C'est méchant ça…

Il arracha le couteau ensanglanté et il lécha le liquide écarlate. Ciel partit de nouveau mais le majordome était de nouveau devant lui. Il lui barrait la route.

_ Le jeu du chat et de la souris est fini. Je vous ai attrapé, vous êtes à moi.

_ Arrête tes conneries un peu !

BAM !

Ciel fut projeté contre un buisson, la joue endolorie. Sebastian l'avait giflé et pas qu'un peu. La bête folle riait de nouveau.

_ On ne répond pas.

Il attrapa les cheveux gris bleutés de son jeune contractant et il le plaqua contre la table. Ciel essayait de se débattre, sentant une crise d'asthme venir.

Le démon ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore une crise ? Pff. Faudra attendre que je vous prenne avant ! Pas grave si vous tombez dans les pommes, bien que je préférais que vous vous débattiez pendant que je vous prendrai.

Sur ces mots, il déchira les habits de Ciel.

_ Non ! Cria le jeune garçon. Sebastian, stop ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Je t'ordonne de ne pas me faire de mal !

Le démon se baissa vers son oreille.

_ « Je t'ordonne », « Je t'ordonne »… toujours la même rengaine. Eh bien, moi JE T'ORDONNE DE TE LA FERMER SALE MORVEUX !

Le démon appuya avec ses doigts sur l'articulation de la mâchoire, obligeant Ciel à ouvrir la bouche. La bête s'empara de ses lèvres, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche de son jeune maître. Ce dernier le mordit, mais cela excita le démon. Il se retira, la langue en sang. Il jeta Ciel sur un banc pendant qu'il baissa sa braguette. Il se mit devant Ciel, prit sa tête et lui présenta son membre dressé. Il appuya la tête du Comte sur ce dard trop volumineux. L'enfant ouvrit à contrecœur sa bouche et il reçut cette chose en lui. Le démon fit des va-et-vient avec sa main, allant vite, profondément. Ciel crut qu'il allait étouffer, il n'arrivait pas tout le temps à respirer. Le démon gémissait de plaisir tandis que Ciel sentit des larmes couler. Sebastian lui releva la tête afin de le voir, il enleva le cache-œil, il recueillit une larme terminant sa course vers ses lèvres.

_ Vous pleurez ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas fini.

Il arracha les bas du noble et il le plaqua contre la table. Plaçant ses frêles jambes sur ses épaules, Sebastian tâta le cercle de chair de son contractant. Ce dernier pleurait réellement, sans plus aucune retenue. Lui enlevant sa fierté.

Le démon le pénétra brutalement, le perforant. Ciel cria de douleur. Sebastian fit des coups de reins puissants, bestiaux. Son jeune maître gémissait, la souffrance se faisant de plus en plus atroce. Le démon sentit que ça glissait facilement, il avait du le faire saigner.

Puis, plus rien, Ciel ne pleurait plus au contraire, maintenant, il fixait Sebastian droit dans les yeux. Le démon sourit.

_Ça y est, il me hait maintenant. J'ai fini de détruire notre confiance, j'ai fini de détruire ce qui faisait de lui encore un humain_

Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux, Sebastian s'agita de plus en plus rapidement. Ciel faisait une grimace, il se mordait les lèvres. Le sang perla. Le majordome se baissa et il lécha cette goutte de sang. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant des cris de douleur sortir. Encore plus fort. Encore plus vite. Sebastian ferma les yeux, il se sentait venir. Ah oui, il se répandit en son contractant. Il se retira, caressant en même temps le visage de Ciel. Ce dernier regardait les étoiles, tremblant. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues.

Sebastian se baissa une fois de plus sur lui et lui chuchota :

_ J'ai adoré vous baiser. Vous êtes succulent.

L'enfant sentait toujours ses poumons le faire souffrir, puis, il s'évanouit, manquant d'oxygène.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, vêtu de ses habits de nuit. Il tourna la tête, son démon était là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

_ Je vous apporte votre dîner, votre santé est faible.

_ Je n'en veux pas.

Le majordome se leva.

_ Il faudra bien mon jeune maître adoré.

Ciel baissa les yeux.

_ C'est à cause de la semaine dernière que tu m'as fait ça ?

Le démon resta impassible quelques secondes. Ce petit bout d'humain ne se laissait pas se morfondre.

_ Effectivement, j'en ai eu assez.

_ Tu as tout détruit, j'avais confiance en toi…

Sebastian s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant Ciel dans ses bras. Celui se laissait faire, même il l'enlaça.

_ Je te déteste.

Pour seule réponse, Sebastian déposa un baiser sur les cheveux gris bleutés.


	2. Chapter 2

Après que certains et certaines voulaient une suite, ben, je travaille dessus^^' j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Koneko-chan : Merci^^' en fait c'est plutôt dur de respecter le caractère de Ciel, surtout avec quelque chose de ce genre^^'

Yuko-chan : Décidément, je te retrouve partout XD Moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé manger le fondant à la place de le jeter... Et c'est vrai que Ciel a un peu abusé avec le coup de la canne... Hum... tu as une drôle définition du cache-cache mais oui, on peut dire cela^^' Merci encore et j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi bien que la première partie^^'

Kitsune : Le pauvre Sebastian, à force de se faire traiter comme un chien ben au bout d'un moment, ça va 5mn hein^^ Tu es plus tarée que Sebastian o_O Oh God ! J'aimerai voir ça *w*

bissenchi : Oh que non ! Ca va être très dur pour qu'il se reparle correctement je pense ! Et encore plus la confiance :s

Alice L. Nightray : Mais tu es sadique XD tu veux que Sebastian viole encore ce pauvre Ciel ? XD

onigiri195 : (ton pseudo me donne envie d'en manger...) Merci :) Oui sauf que ben Ciel est fier et il ne veut pas s'abaisser comme les autres... même si pour le coup, cela aurait pu lui éviter le pire...

Sur ce, voici en fin de compte un nouveau chapitre^^'

(Désolée pour les fautes, les tournures ou les oublis de mots carrément)

* * *

La nuit fut affreuse pour le jeune Comte. Il faisait des cauchemars, repassant dans sa tête ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques heures.

Sebastian se trouvait derrière la porte, l'entendant gémir et s'agiter. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide. Il n'osait pas rentrer, il savait que cela aggraverait les choses.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Cria son jeune maître à pleins poumons.

Le démon grinça des dents, il hésitait vraiment à rentrer. Il ne bougea pas, toujours collé contre la porte.

Ciel haletait dans son lit, il avait transpiré, il essuya ses yeux, en larmes. Il grelotta, tout en ayant chaud. Il fixa la porte, d'une certaine manière, il savait que son bourreau était là. Le jeune garçon sentit ses poumons se contracter. Il cherchait sa respiration, ce n'était pas de l'asthme là, il faisait de l'hyperventilation.

Sebastian sentit le pacte s'activer, l'informant de la santé de son contractant. A travers la porte, il entendit des bruits étranges, son maître s'étouffait.

De son côté, Ciel s'était redressé, se tenant le dos droit contre le mur. Il tentait par tous les moyens de récupérer sa respiration, sans l'aide du démon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, oh que non ! Il frappa du poing le lit, ses poumons le faisaient mal, sa tête lui tournait, incapable de respirer. Puis, il fit un arrêt respiratoire, hoquetant sans jamais trouver son air.

La porte s'ouvrit, Ciel vit vaguement une ombre près de lui.

_Non, vas-t'en !_

Cependant, Sebastian était bien là, ses yeux rouge brillant dans l'obscurité. Il attrapa Ciel, frêle et impuissant, continuant de chercher son air. Le démon pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui soufflant du CO2. Il cala une de ses mains en dessous de son diaphragme et lui fit un assistanat respiratoire. Le jeune garçon avait mal, sa tête continuait à lui tourner, il voyait bleu. Le majordome continua ainsi et quelques secondes après, le Comte toussa et reprit des bouchées d'air.

_ Pas trop grandes, sinon vous allez encore vous asphyxier.

Ciel haletait, il n'avait plus aucune force dans les membres. Sebastian le maintenait encore, prenant sa température.

_ Vous êtes brûlants et vous êtes trempés. Je vais vous changer.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il claqua la main posée sur son front et il tomba du lit, reculant avec ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger les jambes. Le démon le fixa, impassible.

_ Dégage ! Cracha Ciel. Laisse-moi ! C'est un ordre.

Le démon se déplaça et il s'avança, il se baissa à son niveau. Ciel le fusillait du regard, essayant de se coller encore plus au mur. Il aurait aimé être une souris ou un rat pour se faire petit et disparaître dans un trou ou s'enfuir. Il continuait d'haleter, il paniquait de nouveau. Sebastian le vit mais n'en dit mot.

Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment ainsi, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, silencieux. Combien de temps étaient-ils dans cette position ? Ciel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa respiration était redevenue normale en tout cas. Le démon le fixait toujours sans ciller alors que le jeune garçon commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Plusieurs fois il piqua du nez mais il se battait, essayant de ne pas perdre face à la bête. Puis, il abdiqua, trop fatigué par la soirée et sa crise d'hyperventilation. Il tomba sur le côté, toutefois, il fut rattrapé par le démon qu'il le prit dans les bras. Il le changea ainsi que les draps. Il contempla un moment ce corps qu'il a souillé quelques heures plus tôt. Ses yeux s'animèrent d'une étrange lumière, il en avait encore envie. Il s'humecta les lèvres et il se baissa sur ce corps s'enivrant de son odeur, touchant délicatement ses yeux, ses lèvres, son torse… le démon haletait, il enleva ses gants et il recommença à caresser son jeune maître, endormi.

De ses mains, il effleura ses cuisses, son entrejambe. Puis il revint vers son visage, frôlant ses fines lèvres mutilées. Le démon ferma les yeux et déposa un tendre baiser.

_ Ciel… murmura-t-il.

Son corps le brûlait une fois de plus. De nouveau il voulut le posséder, cependant, s'il le prenait, ça serait la fin de tout. Honteusement, se mordant les lèvres, il dégrafa son pantalon et d'une main, il attrapa sa virilité douloureuse. Il agita sa main, faisant des va-et-vient violents tout en humant l'odeur de cet humain. Avec sa langue, il lécha le visage endormi. Ciel gémit dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Le démon étouffa un grognement et il continua son affaire, honteux et enragé. Après un interminable moment, il réussit à se soulager. Il sortit un mouchoir de son frac et effaça les humiliantes preuves. Il se redressa, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il habilla enfin son jeune maître et l'enroula dans les couvertures.

Sebastian erra à travers les couloirs du manoir, il arracha un rugissement un peu trop fort.

Ciel sursauta, entendant ce bruit. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit, avec un nouvel habit de nuit. Il trembla et il sanglota en silence. C'était des larmes de haine. Il inspira profondément et il contempla le plafond du baldaquin. Il entendit de curieux bruits dans le manoir. Que faisait Sebastian ?

Cie essaya de s'en foutre, et il se tourna de côté, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux, il tremblait encore. Après un moment, il se tourna, changeant de côté. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il se mit sur le dos. Toujours pas.

Le jeune Comte soupira et il se pointa devant sa fenêtre, écartant les pans des rideaux, histoire de voir la nuit et ses astres timides. La lumière le réconforta un peu, cependant, quelque chose attira son attention en bas, entre les buissons taillés. Il écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce son démon ? La chose avait trois ailes, une longue queue plumeuse et des cornes. La bête tenait une biche ou un truc de ce genre dans les mains… non les griffes plutôt, et la chose bouffait l'animal sans retenue. Ciel crut même voir le sang couler par flot. Les pattes bougeaient… par les mouvements du monstre ou l'animal était-il encore vivant ? Ciel était choqué, puis, son œil le brûla légèrement. Il gémit. Quant il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la tête du monstre se tournait vers lui. Deux yeux rouges le fixaient, luisant dans l'obscurité.

Impossible, c'était bien Sebastian. Sous sa véritable forme. Le jeune garçon recula de sa fenêtre et tomba à la renverse. Il sentit son estomac se soulever et il vomit, écœuré et apeuré.

Est-ce que Sebastian l'avait vu ? Il ne l'espérait pas. Ciel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

On toquait à sa porte.

Que faire ?

_ Bocchan ? Fit la voix suave.

Que faire ? Ciel ne savait pas, il était toujours fixé au-dessus de son vomi. Son cœur s'accéléra.

De nouveau on toqua.

_ Bocchan ?

Le jeune garçon sentit ses poumons repartir en vrille. Personne ne pouvait le protéger de ce monstre.

La porte s'ouvrit, Ciel ne bougeait pas. Ce qu'il entendit le fit frémir, ce n'était pas des bruits de pas, mais de griffes.

_ Vous m'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda cette voix familière.

La poitrine de Ciel s'accéléra. Il entendit des bruissements de plumes.

Les bruits de griffes s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Ahlala, vous avez vomi, jeune maître. Allez vous recoucher.

Que faire ? Ciel était tétanisé, incapable de réfléchir, ni de bouger.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit deux ailes le prendre de chaque côté, puis deux bras puissants. Il sentit de longues griffes à travers son vêtement de nuit. Il fut attiré contre un torse brûlant. Des mèches de cheveux et des plumes vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il entendit une espèce de ronronnement de la part de la chose qui le tenait. On le pivota, Ciel ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard du démon. Une langue chaude et humide passa sur ses lèvres. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur lui, empestant le sang frais.

_ Vous aviez encore du vomi au bord des lèvres.

C'était répugnant… le démon lui avait léché le reste de vomi. Quelle horreur.

Ciel se décida d'ouvrir les yeux et il se trouva en effet nez à nez avec les yeux du majordome. Rouge, étincelant comme mille étoiles, la pupille semblable à celle d'un chat. Dans l'ombre, Ciel aperçut la forme des trois ailes, puis des cornes sur la tête du démon.

Une main griffue passa en dessous de son habit de nuit. Il sentit les griffes, froides, acérées, pouvant arracher n'importe quoi. Il sentit des doigts fins, doux, mais selon les endroits, il sentit aussi un amas de plumes. La main caressait son torse où son cœur menaçait de sortir. La tête du démon se rapprochait de l'humain, effleurant ses lèvres dans un souffle chaud et une plainte, presque un gémissement de supplice. Sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres, les salissant avec de la salive au gout de sang.

Que faire ?

Ciel tremblait tandis que la bête commençait à le serrer de nouveau contre lui. Jamais les ténèbres ne lui avaient fait autant peur. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête mais le démon la lui remonta et lui donna un baiser violent. Ciel sentit trois plumes sous le menton de la bête, le chatouillant. Un nouveau rugissement. Ciel sentit quelque chose se mouvoir entre les jambes de la bête.

_Pas encore !_

Ciel referma les yeux, sentant des larmes perlant. Il serra les dents et il prit son courage à deux mains.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu n'es pas assez rassasié ! Ignoble chose ! Laisse-moi me reposer ! Tu me violeras plus tard ! Quand j'aurai plus de forces ! Laisse-moi !

Sebastian s'arrêta net. Le jeune garçon sentit qu'il reprit forme humaine. Le serviteur se leva, prenant Ciel dans ses mains, il l'installa au lit. Après, il nettoya le vomi et partit, laissant le Comte encore choqué.

* * *

Peut-être une suite plus tard^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !

bissenchi : Oui en effet, pauvre Ciel... C'est clair qu'il faudrait un miracle maintenant ! Mais... c'est plutôt mal parti... Pour le comportement de Sebastian, à voir... peut-être qu'il est en dépression et qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un XD (bref ! Arrêtons de dire des bêtises^^')

Kitsune : Ah ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? XD La description de Sebastian en démon est encore floue, on ne perçoit que des ombres et des sensations^^' XD eh bien, contente que l'effet vomi a fonctionné, moi qui voulait détruire un parfait Sebastian, je crois que c'est réussi XD Pauvre Ciel... je ne sais pas s'il a envie de se faire violer... sadique va ! En tout cas, merci et j'espère que ça va plaire encore^^'

Koneko-chan : Décidément le vomi, ça touche ! Oui Sebastian est horrible faut l'avouer, c'est répugnant... Oui très compliqué de garder un Ciel totalement Ciel... Merci^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Lady Missy : Hum... pas faux XD Arf à voir plus tard si le démon se rejettera sur son petit contractant ;)

Yuko-chan : Mais elle est partout ! XD Oui, Sebastian est vraiment l'incarnation du stupre là... et heureusement que Ciel ne s'est pas réveillé sinon... au secours ! Si ça continue, je vais te la fabriquer cette queue plumeuse et je te l'enverrai par la poste XD Mais en attendant, ne la coupe pas ! On en a besoin^^ Hum oui, du coup je me demande ce qui est mieux pour ce pauvre Ciel. Un truc qui pue ? Ou un truc obsédé ? Oui, le jeune Comte doit être maso, ou alors, il a joué sur les mots^^' (j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrai pas m'échapper de toi ! Ratlala ! XD)

Voici la suite, cependant, attention, c'est gore je vous préviens ! Ca risque de choquer vraiment ! Si vous avez une vision idyllique de CielxSebastian, là, ça va être brisée ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les rideaux furent tirés, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Ciel gémit et il se tourna, évitant ainsi le soleil brûlant. Il voulait encore dormir.

_ Levez-vous, Bocchan.

_ Non, reviens plus tard.

Le jeune garçon rabattit la couverture sur lui, se berçant ainsi dans une douce chaleur.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, vous avez un programme chargé aujourd'hui.

_ Hum…

Ciel n'en avait que faire, il continuait de rester sous cette couverture.

_ Ce matin, je vous ai préparé de la confiture maison aux fruits rouges, ainsi qu'une pâte à tartiner au chocolat. C'est accompagné de scones, de brioches et de pains français. Lequel préfériez-vous ?

_ Dormir…

Il entendit Sebastian soupirer.

_ Bocchan…

La couverture fut tirée brutalement, le jeune noble frissonna et il se mit en fœtus, afin de conserver le peu de chaleur.

_ Bocchan, allez réveillez-vous.

Il s'était approché et il avait frôlé son épaule. Ciel ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir le visage de son majordome, souriant avec cet habituel air narquois. Il resserra son étreinte afin de le faire lever. Ciel écarquilla les yeux, terrifié. Son corps recommença à trembler et il tira le pistolet qu'il avait sous l'oreiller, le collant contre le front du majordome.

Ce dernier soupira, effaçant son sourire. Ciel le fixait avec haine et peur.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Monstre !

_ Bocchan… voyons, calmez-vous…

_ La ferme ! Recule, démon !

Sebastian obéit, se retrouvant devant la fenêtre. Il fixa son jeune maître, toujours avec le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans faille.

_ Bocchan…

_ La ferme ! Coupa Ciel.

Un coup de feu partit, se logeant dans la poitrine du démon. Ce dernier recula un peu, sans pour autant tomber. Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long des joues du jeune noble. Il cria et il appuya de nouveau sur la détente. Un coup de se logea entre les deux yeux. Un autre dans l'épaule gauche. Un autre dans le cœur, si seulement le démon en avait un. Puis le dernier dans le cou. Le Comte continuait de tirer, bien qu'il ne reste plus de balles.

Sebastian était toujours debout, écarlate.

_ En voulez-vous d'autres ? Demanda-t-il.

Ciel hésita un moment puis :

_ Oui, apporte-moi s'en.

Le démon troué s'inclina et prononça un :

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il se dirigea vers la petite commode, tira un tiroir et il prit six balles. Il se retourna vers son maître et les lui tendit. Ciel ouvrit sa petite main et les balles tombèrent dans sa paume. Le Comte réarma son pistolet tandis que le majordome reprit sa place initiale. Le jeune garçon le visa, toujours les larmes aux joues. Le majordome ne souriait pas, se soumettant à la volonté de son maître. Ciel cria de nouveau, non, il pleura et il tira. Un coup dans chaque main. Un autre dans le ventre. Un autre dans la cuisse. Et les deux derniers dans les yeux, les perforant.

C'était cruel. Horrible. Douloureux. Cependant, même ça, Ciel ne se sentit pas apaisé. Le démon ne le voyait plus, enfin, pour le moment. Il l'entendait respirer rapidement, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Il le sentait aussi, captant quelques petites gouttes sueurs et ses larmes salées. Un sourire se forma sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Etes-vous satisfait ?

_ Non ! Aboya Ciel. J'avais confiance en toi !

Le démon l'entendit se lever, il ne bougea pas.

_ Vous allez me frapper, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient encore deux orbites vides. Le jeune garçon prit sa canne et il vint vers son majordome. Il lui mit un grand coup dans les mollets, le faisant tomber à terre, sur le dos. Ciel se mit à califourchon sur lui, menaçant de le transpercer avec la canne. Ses mains tremblèrent, il regardait son domestique se laisser faire. Il était dans un triste état. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Ciel sanglota, il tenait encore la canne au-dessus de son majordome.

Sebastian se mordit les lèvres, il sentait la chaleur de son contractant sur son ventre, il sentait ses frêles jambes contre lui, tremblantes. Il entendait sa respiration altérée par des sanglots. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, il voulait le serrer contre lui.

Ciel lâcha la canne sur le côté, incapable de lui faire plus de mal. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et il sanglota, toujours sur le démon. Ce dernier tendit les bras, voulant serrer son jeune maître.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! Aboya le jeune garçon.

Le majordome reposa ses bras à terre. Ciel appuya ses mains sur sa poitrine ensanglantée, ses larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Sebastian, encore aveugles.

_ JE TE HAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE TE HAIS !

_ Je sais, ne sut que répondre la queue de pie.

Ciel se leva et il retourna sur son lit pleurant de rage.

_ JE TE HAIS SEBASTIAN !

Le démon se leva, essayant de se diriger à l'aide de son ouïe et de son odorat. Il s'inclina en direction de son maître, guidé par le bruit des larmes.

_ Que voulez-vous au petit déjeuner alors ? De la brioche, des scones ou du pain français ?

_ Des scones, répondit Ciel, redevenant maître de lui-même.

Le majordome s'inclina de nouveau.

_ Bien, je vais vous préparer cela. Cependant, je risque de mettre du temps, je dois me changer et redevenir convenable. Désirez-vous vous laver et vous habiller seul ?

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Flûte, il avait oublié ce détail.

_ Quand reviennent Tanaka et les autres ?

_ Pas avant ce soir, je le crains.

_ Dans ce cas, ça serait toi qui m'aideras, lâcha Ciel, la voix tremblant un peu.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian partit sur ce, laissant le jeune noble seul. Ce dernier se tourna vers la fenêtre, lorgnant ce sang.

Ciel soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il voulait que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pas la réalité…

Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, reprenant une posture d'enfant. Il réfléchissait… que faire dans une telle situation ?

On toqua à sa porte le sortant de sa rêverie. Sebastian se tenait déjà sur le seuil, retrouvant sa beauté et sa classe naturelle.

_ Si Monsieur le permet, allons à la salle de bain.

Ciel se leva, évitant de le regarder et essayant de garder un minimum d'écart avec son domestique. Ciel boitait légèrement, témoignant du martyre infligé sur sa personne. Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux tandis que la baignoire se remplissait d'eau. Le démon mit des produits d'hygiène, créant une fine mousse.

_ Fais en sorte qu'il y ait beaucoup de mousse.

_ Bien, My Lord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la baignoire était surplombée d'un nuage de mousse blanche. Le majordome se tourna vers son jeune maître et il enleva la tenue de nuit, laissant ce petit et pâle corps nu à sa vue. Ciel pénétra rapidement dans l'eau, ne voulant pas être contemplé de la sorte. Le jeune garçon caressa la mousse, sans sourire. La texture était étrange, mais agréable. Les microbulles éclataient les unes après les autres.

Sebastian prit deux gants et commença à frotter son jeune maître. Ce dernier se crispa, il grimaça, détestant le contact. Après un moment de silence, le majordome rompit le silence.

_ Voulez-vous que Tanaka redevienne le majordome de la famille ? Et/ou s'occupe de vous à présent ?

Ciel ricana.

_ Non, c'est bon. Tout le monde trouverait cela étrange que tu ne sois plus à mon service, me suivant comme un petit chien. Puis bon, certaines marques vont mettre du temps à partir, je préfère autant éviter.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

Un nouveau silence.

Sebastian continuait de le frotter et il toucha sans faire attention la marque. Ciel réagit au quart de tour, il se tourna et il lui mit une gifle monumentale.

_ NE TOUCHE PAS CA !

_ Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas été assez attentif.

Ciel se retourna et le serviteur continua son office, dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Le démon l'habilla rapidement mais bien, sachant que son jeune maître ne voulait pas faire éterniser le moment où il serait encore plus faible.

Au moment du petit déjeuner, la majordome lui annonça sa journée :

_ A 11 heures vous avez un cours d'économie avec Madame Angie. A 14 heures, vous avez un entretien avec Monsieur Yatus. A 15 heures, je vous fais un cours de violon. Enfin à 17 heures, vous avez cours de danse avec Madame Andro.

_ Hum. Tu peux disposer.

Sebastian s'inclina et il vagua à ses occupations. Ou du moins, il partit effacer les preuves accablantes de la veille. Ainsi, il alla dans le jardin, se débarrassant de la dépouille du cervidé. Il alla ensuite dans le labyrinthe et il récupéra les vêtements déchirés, retailla les buissons, ajusta quelques roses. Le démon posa ses yeux sur la table, une longue traînée de sang se voyait. Il grimaça, il l'avait bien déchiré. A l'heure du bain, le jeune Comte ne s'était pas plaint, surement par fierté. Sebastian se baissa dessus et sentit cette odeur exaltante. Il lécha ce sang déjà sec, mais apprécia quand même le goût. Son corps se chauffait de nouveau. La bête grogna et se reprit. Sebastian finit de laver la table et ainsi gommer les derniers indices avant que les autres domestiques ne reviennent…

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews et vos lectures.

Koneko-chan : Ah ben là oui, Sebastian était bien amoché^^' Fallait bien que Ciel se décharge d'un morceau de sa colère^^' Non quand même pas, mai cela aurait été pas mal de le faire continuer en restant aveugle^^'

bissenchi : Je vois que tu as bien cogité ;) Oui, peut-être que leur confiance ne s'est pas totalement éteinte. De l'autre, Ciel est aussi très fier et même s'il s'est fait violer brutalement par Sebastian, peut-être essaye-t-il de garder le contrôle ? Cachant sa peur et ses faiblesses ? A voir... peut-être il y aura un moyen de retrouver une relation saine... suspens^^'

Yuko-chan : XD non mais toi alors^^' Sebastian en sang... Sebastian qui lèche le sang de Ciel... et tu adores XD Ratlala ! XD arf, si un jour je me décide à faire Sebastian en cosplay version démon, je t'enverrai une photo ou ma queue plumeuse XD

Kitsune : (oui, oui, "mouvementé" ça s'écrit bien comme ça^^) XD Sebastian l'a bien mérité... mais je me demande qui a eu le plus mal des deux... Ah bon ? Pourtant d'autres auteurs sur le site on fait aussi du viol hard avec Ciel et Sebastian^^ Hum pareil, un happy end va être dur... mais à voir^^'

Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de le lire avec "Les Trilles du Diable" de Tartini en fond sonore. Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombre. Ciel avait suivi tous ces cours, sans réel intérêt mais il s'occupait au moins. Il n'y avait eu qu'avec le violon que ça se compliquait.

Ciel se tenait dans son bureau tandis que Sebastian venait, arborant son costume de précepteur et mettant ses lunettes. Il lui tendit le gracieux instrument de musique. Ciel évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et se concentra sur son pupitre, attendant le morceau à jouer. Sebastian lui posa et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. C'était « Les Trilles du Diable » de Tartini en G Mineur, une sonate. Ciel fronça les sourcils et il leva les yeux sur son précepteur des enfers.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi ? Lança le jeune garçon.

Le majordome sourit.

_ Ne pouvez-vous pas jouer ce morceau ? Il est peut-être trop compliqué pour votre _petite _personne, répliqua narquoisement le professeur.

_ Tch.

Ciel lut les notes, essayant de les mémoriser et essayer de capter l'air général. Cependant, oui, ce morceau était quand même dur. Globalement il était assez mélancolique mais parfois, il s'emportait de manière rapide. Son niveau n'était clairement pas adapté pour tenter ce morceau. Toutefois, son imbécile de majordome jouait avec ces nerfs, il voulait lui prouver qu'il en était capable.

Il commença alors sous l'oreille attentive du diable. Les sons s'échappaient, sans trop d'erreur.

_Mais pas assez mélodieux, il manque d'intensité._

Ciel fit une fausse note, grinçante. Sebastian grimaça et se massa les oreilles.

_ Bocchan ! Que me jouez-vous là ? Recommencez du début.

Le jeune noble soupira mais il obtempéra. Il renouvela son essai. Toujours autant morose.

_ Mettez plus de passion ! Ordonna le majordome. Faites honneur à ce morceau !

Ciel grimaça et il buta encore sur la même note, la faisant grincer.

_ Stop, soupira son précepteur en se massant les tempes cette fois-ci.

Son regard vermeil plongea dans l'œil saphir de son élève. Il avança vers ce dernier, Ciel recula par réflexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Cracha-t-il.

_ Cessez vos jérémiades et ne bougez pas.

Sebastian se plaça derrière lui, il replaça correctement le violon et les mains de l'enfant. Il tenait ses poignets.

_ Bien, reprenez encore.

Ciel s'exécuta.

_ Plus de passion !

_ Comment veux-tu que j'en mette !

_ Mêlez vos ressentiments, votre hargne, votre haine ! Vous en avez assez en vous pourtant, non ?

Ciel grimaça, il pensa à cette horrible nuit. Il joua. Sebastian sourit.

_C'est mieux, c'est plus profond, plus noir, plus triste._

Ciel se perdait au fil des notes, tout en laissant échapper des sons mélodieux, rendant hommage aux « Trilles du diable ». Sebastian ferma les yeux, appréciant cette musique, vint le moment où son jeune Comte butait à chaque fois. Il l'accompagna, exerçant un léger mouvement. A deux, ils arrivèrent à dépasser outre cette gêne, continuant ce morceau.

C'était vraiment étrange pour Ciel. Il sentait le contact du monstre contre lui, le réchauffant. Il le craignait, mais en même temps, il l'accompagnait dans cette musique, tenant ses mains avec douceur. Le faisant bouger pour éviter des erreurs, les sons en ressortaient que plus parfaits, l'envoûtant presque. Un partage entre le dégoût et l'harmonie. Parfois, le diable le laissait jouer seul, et l'enfant ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le mépris et la colère envers son démon l'aidaient à se focaliser sur les notes, leur transmettant une passion digne de ce nom.

Sebastian baissa sa tête légèrement humant son odeur, il compressa doucement son corps contre celui de son contractant, enfiévré d'un désir sans nom. Ciel le remarqua et il lui répondit à travers le violon faisant de temps en temps des fausses notes puis des sonorités mélodieuses, engagées, enragées. Le démon sourit, mais il resta dans la même position.

_ C'est très bien, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Vous êtes doué, Bocchan. Continuez ainsi.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et il entama les accélérations du violon, le faisant vriller, le faisant vibrer. Une transe s'éprit de l'humain et de la bête. Une passion dévorante, une ardeur destructrice s'empara d'eux. Ils étaient comme « Les Trilles du Diable » magnifique mais tempétueux à la fois. Brûlants mais glacials à la fois. Doux et colériques. Et bien sur, amour et haine.

Ciel continuait de jouer tandis que les mains du démon se détachaient de ces frêles poignets, caressant sa peau à travers le tissu. Une note s'exprima telle une plainte, à la place du gémissement de protestation et de peine de la part du Comte. Puis, Sebastian caressa ses hanches, ses fesses. Cette fois-ci se fut des notes endiablées, colériques qui firent écho à ces gestes. La colère se ressentait.

Sebastian entrouvrit les lèvres, se baissant sur le cou de son jeune maître. Son souffle chaud rentra en contact avec la peau laiteuse. Ciel grimaça de douleur. Le démon laissa ses mains se perdre pour se faire plus taquines, néanmoins Ciel, au lieu de finir sur une belle apothéose, il fit grincer les cordes longuement. Le majordome retira ses mains et ricana doucement.

_ C'est bien, Bocchan. Sauf la fin mais vous vous en sortez bien.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir, sans répondre.

Sebastian sortit sa montre à gousset et il la referma.

_ 16 heures, annonça-t-il. Je vais vous reprendre le violon et vous apportez votre collation de la journée.

Ciel lui tendit l'instrument.

_ Très bien, je t'attends.

Le jeune noble tourna les talons et il alla s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il prit des documents tandis que ce diable s'en allait. Dans une heure, il allait avoir son cours de danse… quelle horreur… il détestait cette matière mais bien obligé car lors des mondanités, il fallait se montrer et danser.

On toqua trois fois à sa porte.

_ Entre.

Sebastian apparut, poussant le service argenté. Il souleva la cloche où apparut un magnifique fraisier, de la pâte d'amande rouge formait une rose au centre.

_ Aujourd'hui, c'est un fraisier avec des fruits frais, cueillis à la main. Ce sont des _Fortuna_. Un thé noir à la bergamote l'accompagne, jeune maître.

Le dévoué serviteur lui tendit une assiette et posa à côté une tasse de thé fumante. Ciel goûta le gâteau, appréciant sa saveur. A croire que rien ne s'était passé entre eux deux, ils réalisaient les mêmes gestes, répétant les mêmes phrases. Pourtant, le jeune Comte et le diable savaient, ce n'était qu'un masque derrière une douloureuse vérité. Aussi cinglante que les « Trilles du Diable » de tout à l'heure.

* * *

Pendant que Ciel essayait de mémoriser des pas de danse en évitant d'écraser les pieds de sa professeur, Sebastian accueillait les domestiques. Ces derniers semblaient contents, heureux d'avoir eu une journée de répit. Finian alla s'occuper du jardin, en arrachant surement de temps à autre des arbres. May Linn allait ranger la vaisselle. Bard jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Néanmoins, Tanaka toisa le majordome.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le vieux serviteur.

Sebastian fut surpris de cette question mais répondit :

_ Bien sur.

Etrangement, Tanaka était soucieux et il lança un regard suspicieux envers le majordome. Le démon le sentit mais n'en dit mot. Cet humain se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

CLANG !

Un cri strident retentit. Sebastian soupira… May Linn et la vaisselle en porcelaine… ça faisait longtemps. Le démon partit voir la bonne, il se dit en effet que c'était bien mieux hier. Tout était calme, il s'occupait de tout à la perfection et il était en intimité avec son maître. Même s'il y avait mieux comme ambiance. Quoi que, la leçon de violon était exquise…

Le majordome découvrit May Linn à genoux en train de pleurer, entourée de débris d'assiettes.

_ May Linn, soupira Sebastian. Cessez de geindre, êtes-vous blessée ?

Cette dernière renifla et elle le fixa à travers ses culs de bouteille :

_ Non…

_ C'est le plus important. En attendant, allez chercher de quoi nettoyer et rangez tout cela.

La jeune femme se redressa.

_ Oui, Monsieur Sebastian !

Elle partit immédiatement… dans la mauvaise direction.

_ May Linn, rappela le majordome. Le balai est de l'autre côté.

_ Oh oui. Où avais-je la tête ? Ah ! Ah ! J'y vais de ce pas.

La queue de pie se dirigea maintenant vers la cuisine quant il entendit un bruit d'explosion. De la fumée noire se répandait dans le couloir.

_ Bard ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il pénétra dans ce qui était jusqu'à quelques minutes une cuisine. Il agita sa main, afin de disperser la fumée. Il traversa les décombres et il ouvrit les fenêtres, laissant passer l'air et surtout, évacuer cette purée de poids. Il entendit tousser et se tourna vers le chef. L'habit recouvert de suie, les cheveux dans le désordre. Sa cigarette à la bouche était calcinée.

_ Sebastian, j'ai voulu cuir la viande pour ce soir. J'avais de la dynamite donc…

Le démon soupira.

_ Nettoie la cuisine, je m'occupe du repas.

Le cuisinier partit bredouille, allant prendre de quoi astiquer.

_Quelle bande d'incapable !_ Se dit le démon. _Ils me fatiguent tous… allons, préparons le dîner de Monsieur. Ce soir, c'est un civet de cerf…_

La viande était en partie carbonisée, mais seulement sur le dessus, l'intérieur était encore tendre. Tant mieux, il pourrait ainsi le préparer convenable avec des légumes et des champignons forestiers.

Ciel soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à résister à cette abominable torture qu'est la danse ! Le jeune noble se leva de son fauteuil et alla se promener dans le manoir. Il descendit les escaliers menant au hall et il vit May Linn lustrer les rampes.

_ Bonjour Bocchan ! Salua-t-elle avec en train.

Le maître soupira.

_ May Linn, tu t'es encore trompée avec le cirage.

La bonne regarda et lâcha un cri aigu.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai mal vu !

En effet, le cirage qu'elle utilisait, servait pour les chaussures… du coup, la rambarde en chêne massif devenait noir…

May Linn prit un autre chiffon et essaya de réparer son erreur.

Le Comte soupira une nouvelle fois et décida d'aller dehors, voulant profiter des lumières du crépuscule. Ciel passa d'abord près de différentes implantations de roses de toutes couleurs. Il longea le labyrinthe, ayant un léger frisson. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à _lui._ Son cœur se serra.

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait même pas respecté ses ordres… Pourquoi lui avait-il fait _ça_ surtout ? Il aurait pu tout simplement dévorer son âme ou au pire le battre. Mais _ça_, il lui a fait _ça_. Pourquoi ? Et le pire, il savait que son démon en avait encore envie. Ses gestes, ses regards, ses soupirs… écœurants…

Ciel déambula à travers de petits peupliers, admirant leur écorce blanche devenant orangée sous le soleil couchant.

_ Jeune maître ! Cria Finian.

Le Comte tourna la tête quant il vit un arbre lui tomber dessus.

_ Attention ! Jeune maître ! Continua en panique le jardinier.

Ciel se baissa par réflexe et ferma les yeux, attendant le tronc l'écraser comme une mouche.

CRAC

Le jeune garçon sentit un petit tremblement et une source de chaleur contre lui. Il leva son œil saphir pour apercevoir les yeux sanguins de son majordome à seulement quelques centimètres. Il était sur lui, le protégeant. L'arbre s'était cassé en deux sur son dos. Ciel le fixa, rougit et baissa la tête. Il se mordit la joue, il enrageait.

_ Bocchan, fit cette voix qu'il commençait à haïr. Faites attention. Vous avez toujours le don de vous mettre dans des situations exceptionnelles !

_ Pff. Bouge de là et retourne à tes occupations, cracha-t-il.

Sebastian se releva, fixant son jeune maître. Ciel écarquilla les yeux et il toucha ses jambes, paralysées de nouveau.

_ Jeune maître ! Fit la voix de Finian. Je suis désolée, allez-vous bien ?

Sebastian se tourna vers lui.

_ Occupe-toi de cet arbre, je me charge du maître.

Le jardinier acquiesça.

Le démon se baissa sur son contractant.

_ Encore paralysées ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Ciel ne le regardait pas, trop honte de savoir que son corps faisait encore des siennes. Il entendit le majordome soupirer. Il le prit dans ses bras, par réflexe, Ciel mit ses bras autour de son cou, comme à l'accoutumée. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

_ C'est de ta faute.

_ Je sais.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures, cela me fait plaisir ;)

Faaan : Ah ben, je suis contente d'avoir détruit l'image "idéale" de Ciel et de Sebastian :p Hum... par contre pour "Tragedy", je n'ai pas capté mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin ^^' je devrai peut-être changé en fait, à voir^^' XD je n'ai rien fait, ne te venge pas encore sur moi^^' Arf... un happy end à cette allure... dur^^' et oui, papillon/poney rejetés XD Non j'en veux pas.

Mistress-Diablo : Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de The grudge ! Ce film m'a traumatisé. Tu trouves que ça se rapproche de cette fic ? Oh God, je n'ai pas fait attention o_O Cependant, l'horreur et le gore était bien voulu ;)

Kitsune : Hihi, peut-être, qui sait ? Rassure-toi, il y aura de nouveau du CielXSebastian ;)

Yuko-chan : Merci^^ XD oui il y aura bientôt une scène "hot", patience ;) (t'inquiète, je te l'enverrai alors XD)

bissenchi : S'améliorer ? Tu trouves ? Moui... d'une certaine manière^^' Ah pourquoi Sebastian a fait ça ? A découvrir plus tard...

Maintenant, la suite :)

* * *

Ciel était assis sur le lit tandis que son dévoué majordome massait ses jambes.

_ Commencez-vous à les ressentir ?

_ Je crois oui.

_ Bien dans ce cas, attendez encore un peu et essayez de bouger. Prenez votre canne pour vous appuyer.

_ Hum. Tu peux disposer, je commence à avoir faim.

_ Très bien, Bocchan.

Ciel le regarda partir, puis soupira. Il s'écroula sur le lit, il l'avait sauvé, surement par rapport au pacte. Sa poitrine se serra, se souvenant de sa chaleur, de ses yeux. Le jeune Comte fixa le plafond du baldaquin.

_Je te déteste…_

Il se redressa et il se mit debout s'aidant de sa canne, il avait du mal encore mais après quelques pas, ça allait. Il décida de se dégourdir les jambes et de passer le temps en attendant l'heure du dîner. Il aperçut Tanaka. Ce dernier s'inclina :

_ Jeune maître, commença-t-il, allez-vous bien ?

Ciel fut surpris par cette question, puis répondit :

_ Oui, je vais bien.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

Le jeune garçon sourit en coin.

_ Vous ne croyez pas le maître de la maison.

_ Si, mais j'ai vu les regards que Monsieur Sebastian et vous partagez.

_ Quel genre de regard ?

_ Le genre froid, le manque de confiance.

_ Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, nous nous sommes juste disputés, rien de plus.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Puisque je le dis !

_ Dans ce cas, j'espère que cela ira mieux.

Tanaka repartit, trainant dans les couloirs. Ciel sourit.

_Est-ce que ça ira mieux ? Je me le demande…_

_ Il est donc bien suspicieux, fit une voix.

Ciel se retourna et gifla Sebastian. Ce dernier le fixa, momentanément surpris. Le jeune garçon haletait.

_ Imbécile ! Ne surgis pas comme ça !

_ Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Ciel renfila de dédain comme seule réponse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je vous cherchais pour votre repas.

Le cadet suivit son aîné, l'emmenant dans la salle à manger. Ciel s'installa et il huma les bonnes odeurs.

_ En entrée, je vous ai préparé une soupe aux quatre légumes accompagné de croutons à l'ail…

_ Génial des légumes et de l'ail ! De quoi avoir une bonne haleine…

_... Le plat de résistance est un civet de cerf aux cèpes, aux pommes de terre et haricots verts. Ensuite…

_ Attends ! Coupa le Comte. Un civet de cerf ?

Il s'était retourné vers le démon, légèrement pâle.

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous aimez, non ? Je l'ai _spécialement_ chassé pour _vous_.

_ Tu !

Sebastian baissa la tête de côté et mit son index sur ses lèvres souriantes.

_ Je ferai n'importe quoi pour mon Bocchan.

Ciel se retourna. Il ne savait pas s'il était dépité ou écœuré… Ce diable lui servait l'animal qui l'a tué !

En fin de compte, le jeune garçon avait tout mangé, ayant trop faim. Le cerf était délicieux malgré son origine suspecte… Tout se repassait comme avant pour le moment. Sebastian lavait et habillait Ciel. Ciel mangeait les repas de Sebastian. Ciel appelait Sebastian. Sebastian s'occupait du manoir et des autres domestiques. Ciel continuait ses devoirs administratifs et ses cours personnels. En fait tout ressemblait redevenir à la normale. Chacun oubliait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

En tout, deux semaines s'étaient passées sans encombre.

Ce soir-là, Sebastian enfilait la chemise de nuit de son jeune maître et il la lui boutonnait. Ciel le regardait de ses deux yeux, sans le voir. Il semblait être dans ses pensées. Le majordome leva ses yeux rouges vers ceux vairons de son contractant, toujours ailleurs. Les yeux de la bête brillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, il s'approcha doucement du visage de Ciel, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de l'enfant. Il lécha ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

Les yeux bleu et violet s'écarquillèrent devant son majordome, arborant de nouveau ce masque de luxure.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Claqua-t-il.

Sebastian se calma et écarquilla à son tour ses yeux. Il les baissa, semblant penaud. Il se prit une gifle.

_ Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ! Je voudrai comprendre !

_ Rien. Tout va bien. Couchez-vous, Bocchan.

Ciel lui lança un regard de mépris. Il se réfugia entre ses couvertures, comme si elles pouvaient le mettre en sécurité du démon.

_ Passez une bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves.

Il souffla le candélabre et s'en alla de la chambre.

Ciel resta quelques instants à trembler puis, il se tourna sur le côté et il chercha le sommeil.

_Sebastian… pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? J'avais confiance en toi… Sebastian… Est-ce ma faute ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu reviennes comme avant ? Tu étais horrible cette nuit-là… me frappant… me… Non, pourquoi ? Je peux encore sentir ton toucher… Ton souffle chaud, ta peau douce et brûlante. Je peux encore sentir cette partie de toi en moi… me déchirant… me mutilant… j'entends encore tes gémissements… tes grognements… Je vois encore tes yeux ardents, tes yeux rouges me regardent… Attends ? Tes yeux me regardent ?_

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sebastian, à moitié sur lui, une main en dessous des couvertures.

_ Tu fous quoi là au juste ?

_ Vous êtes réveillé…

_ Oui ! Vas-t'en ! Et tu fais quoi !

Ciel bougea et là, il sentit… Non ! Impossible !

_ Tu es écœurant ! Cracha Ciel. Espèce de pervers ! Lubrique ! Obsédé ! Malade ! Tu es vraiment en manque !

_ En effet, je suis en manque.

Ciel s'immobilisa. Le visage de Sebastian était à quelques centimètres, lui soufflant son haleine chaude. Ses deux mains étaient à présent positionnées de chaque côté de son contractant.

_ Vu que vous êtes réveillé, autant en profiter, non ?

_ Dehors ! Si tu es tellement en manque, il y a d'autres personnes dans Londres.

_ Non. Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique Ciel Phantomhive. Et puis, ce n'est pas vous l'autre jour qui m'avez dit que je pourrai vous violer une fois suffisamment reposé ?

_ Qu… N'importe quoi !

Sebastian posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune garçon, l'empêchant de parler. Le démon se frotta à lui, haletant.

_ Au moins, susurra-t-il à son oreille, je n'aurai plus à me masturber pendant votre sommeil. J'ai envie de vous plus que tout au monde.

Ciel essaya de se débattre, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, il se chargea alors avec ses bras. Le démon l'immobilisa en un coup et il pénétra trois doigts dans la bouche de Ciel, les obligeant à les sucer afin de les enduire de salive. Le majordome se débarrassa des couvertures et il emmena les trois doigts à l'anneau de chair de son contractant. Il enfonça brutalement et les agita. Ciel se mordit les lèvres, évitant de gémir. Cependant, Sebastian enleva ses doigts et il se mit à califourchon sur son jeune maître. Il remonta la chemise et il caressa le membre endormi de Ciel. Ce dernier foudroya du regard les deux yeux brillants dans la nuit.

_ Va au diable, monstre !

Sebastian ricana. Il agita sa main enduite de salive sur l'anatomie du Comte. Doucement, le membre se tendit, Ciel ne voulait pas mais hélas, le corps possède des réflexes stupides. Sebastian se baissa sur lui, humant ses odeurs. Il lâcha une plainte aux oreilles du jeune garçon. Il passa une langue taquine tandis qu'il continuait ses va-et-vient sur le membre maintenant bien dur.

_ Bocchan. J'aime votre odeur, elle me rend fou. Bocchan, je veux vous dévorer. Bocchan, j'ai tellement envie de vous.

Le démon colla ses hanches contre celles du jeune garçon. Ciel sentit leurs deux membres côte à côte. Sebastian prit les deux dans une main, les rapprochant. Il fit alors des va-et-vient lents, langoureux. La bête arracha de longs soupirs de plaisir tandis que Ciel se concentra pour n'émettre aucun bruit. Cependant, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait la chamade. Le démon le perçut. Malgré lui, Ciel était excité par ce que faisait son majordome. Ce dernier accéléra ses mouvements, allant plus vite, appuyant un peu plus sur leurs anatomies honteusement dressées. Ciel se sentit trembler. C'était désagréable. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. La bête appréciait, il sentait l'excitation de sa proie qui le tiraillait. Il accéléra encore, laissant échapper cette fois-ci un petit cri de la part de sa victime. Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler, ne voulant pas perdre. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus, puis, il attrapa les couvertures, les serrant fort dans sa paume. Sebastian effleura le bout de son anatomie et le jeune garçon laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, naturel. Ciel jouit sans le vouloir, mais ça le dégoutait. Sebastian lui, sentit la semence de son maître couler sur ses doigts, rendant son ascension encore plus glissante. Quelques secondes après, ce fut son tour de se répandre. Le démon haleta, il emmena sa main salie par leurs deux semences respectives et la lécha. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la saveur de son jeune maître. Ciel avait tourné la tête sur le côté.

Sebastian soupira, il sortit un mouchoir et il nettoya les traces de leurs actions. Il rabattit les couvertures et il s'en alla. Sans rien dire.

Ciel se tourna sur le côté et il sanglota en silence. La rage et la honte le prenant…

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci encore vos lectures et vos reviews ^^

Koneko-Chan : Ah ben, il en a de la mémoire, sinon, il ne serait pas digne d'être un majordome de la famille Phantomhive (même si là...^^). Hum... je ne sais pas^^ ça dépend ce qui va devenir de leur relation.

Kitsune : Ben oui, faut croire, Tanaka n'est pas si inutile que ça. XD je ne pense pas que le démon ait honte, c'est une bête infernale à la base ;) Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Tomo : Arf, contente que ça te plaise ;) Hihi^^

Yuko-chan : Merci^^ (ah tu peux un jour ne pas aimer ;) ) Ben attends, carrément, en plus le connaissant, ça doit être un beau et bon cerf^^ Pauvre Ciel, quel dilemme... manger ou ne pas manger... XD toi "youpi" alors que Ciel se rend compte enfin des faits douteux de son démon^^' Non mais sérieux, tu es une perverse XD Ciel se fait encore traumatisé et toi "cool" sadique va ! XD Mais j'adore ce côté-là chez toi^^' En même temps dur pour le jeune Comte de prendre du plaisir réellement vu l'ambiance tendue...

Il y aura au total 8 chapitres, donc oui, déjà bientôt fini.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le jeune Comte fixa les rideaux, le soleil essayait de percer l'épais tissu. Il entendit vaguement le chant des oiseaux. Sa porte s'ouvrit doucement, puis, il entendit un soupir.

_ C'est rare que vous soyez déjà réveillé, salua Sebastian.

_ Hum.

Le majordome s'avança et il ouvrit les rideaux, laissant les rayons lumineux entrer dans la chambre. Ciel fronça les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à un tel éclat. Il se redressa et se les frotta. Sebastian se tourna vers lui, prêt à lui énumérer leur habituel cérémonial matinal. Le jeune garçon enleva ses couvertures et déclara avant toute attente :

_ Viens ici, Sebastian.

Il tendit les bras, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le démon s'avança et se baissa sur lui. Ciel enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il approcha son visage, scrutant les yeux de la bête. Sebastian ne réagissait pas, se demandant ce qu'allait faire son jeune maître. Ce n'était pas une marque de tendresse, ni de pardon. Le regard de l'humain était toujours froid et haineux.

Ciel pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sebastian. D'abord un baiser chaste, puis, il resta un moment. Il sortit sa langue, quémandant l'ouverture de la bouche de Sebastian. Le démon l'ouvrit, leurs langues s'enroulèrent. Le majordome commença à haleter, sentant son excitation. Sa langue caressait sa jumelle. Ciel la suça délicatement, l'emmenant dans sa bouche.

Ils avaient les yeux ouverts, se regardant. Sebastian était animé de désir. Ciel… impassible. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Les yeux vairons se fermèrent comme pour savourer cet instant. Le démon en fit autant. Il appréciait que son jeune contractant s'amuse avec sa langue. La suçant, la léchant, la mordillant. Puis, Ciel mordit à pleines dents la langue du démon. Les yeux rouges fixèrent les yeux vairons.

Il le savait, il se doutait que le jeune garçon aller faire ça. Il enfonça ses mains dans les épaules frêles, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise. Du sang coulait, Sebastian dévisagea un moment le jeune Comte, toujours impassible. Puis, il éclata d'un fou rire.

_ Je vous adore, Bocchan.

Ciel s'essuya la bouche, sentant le sang de son majordome. Ce dernier se baissa et il enleva les petites gouttes écarlates. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

_ Ce matin, je vous ai préparé une omelette sucrée ainsi qu'une salade aromatisée aux feuilles de menthe. Voulez-vous des scones ou des brioches ?

_ Scones.

Le majordome avait un peu de mal à parler à cause de la morsure de son jeune maître, mais il essayait encore de remplir parfaitement son office.

_ Je vous ai préparé également du thé Earl Grey de chez Jackson.

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante, aidant ainsi le jeune noble à bien se réveiller, bien que, il l'était déjà.

_ Le programme d'aujourd'hui est blanc comme neige. Vous pourrez ainsi vous concentrer sur l'administration de l'entreprise et prévoir vos activités.

_ Hum.

Ciel déglutit, avalant le reste de sang. Il continua de siroter son thé.

* * *

Tous deux se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain. Depuis quelques temps, Sebastian faisait en sorte qu'il y ait un maximum de mousse. Ciel ne voulait plus être vu nu longtemps, bien qu'il accepte encore que son majordome le frotte.

Son habit de nuit tomba à terre, Ciel allait se réfugier dans la baignoire quand le domestique attrapa son bras. Le jeune garçon se tourna et il croisa les yeux brillants de la bête. C'était encore ce regard…

Un rictus barra les lèvres de Ciel. Il voulut se dégager mais le démon le tenait fermement.

_ Stop ! Cria-t-il. Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Sebastian !

Il jeta Ciel contre une coiffeuse, brisant les miroirs. Quelques éclats tombèrent sur le jeune garçon, le coupant.

_ J'en ai vraiment assez, murmura Sebastian. Je n'en peux vraiment plus.

Ciel essaya de se redresser, difficilement.

_ Sebastian, arrête.

_ Je suis désolé, je sens que je ne pourrai pas me reposer tant que je ne t'aurai pas pris.

Ciel était terrifié.

_ Arrête ! C'est un ordre !

_ LA FERME !

Sebastian le gifla, l'intimant le silence. Ciel le regarda, apeuré. Le démon le prit et écarta ses jambes sans retenue, il le mit sur le ventre, le coupant encore. Ciel entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair, puis de succion. Sebastian se suçait trois doigts, tandis que de l'autre main, il agita sa virilité déjà tendue. Il s'approcha de l'humain et il enfonça ses doigts afin de l'écarter. Puis, il les enleva et il lécha l'orifice du jeune noble. Ce dernier gémit, c'était plus un gémissement de protestation que de plaisir. Il sentait cette langue caresser son intimité, l'englobant de salive. Sebastian se releva et il étudia quelques instants cet orifice ainsi que ces petites fesses rougies. Il s'avança et présenta sa virilité, il tâta puis d'un coup sec, il transperça son contractant.

_ AIE ! Sebastian ! Aah !

Le démon s'entreprit de faire des va-et-vient violents et rapides. Ciel essayait de se tenir comme il le pouvait, il avait mal. Sebastian le déchirait de l'intérieur, encore plus brutalement que la première fois. Il gémissait, impuissant. Il sentit les larmes venir. Il leva les yeux sur les restants de miroir. Il voyait son être blessé, apeuré dans une position humiliante avec derrière… Sebastian, le martelant de coups de reins toujours douloureux, toujours plus profonds. Son visage exprimait un désir sans nom, il fermait les yeux en se sentant à l'intérieur de son jeune maître. Se sentant observé, il les ouvrit et il fixa les yeux vairons de son maître dans le miroir. Il se stoppa. Ciel pleurait, les larmes coulant à flot, cependant, il ne sanglotait pas.

_ Ben alors ? Fit-il. Tu ne continues pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Hein, Sebastian ? Vas-y, continue de baiser ton maître ! Aller !

_ Bocch…

_ Non ! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! C'est fini !

Sebastian baissa la tête, il se mordit les lèvres et il caressa le dos de Ciel, tendrement. Il étouffa un grognement et un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

_ Très bien… Ciel. Je vais continuer.

Il repartit dans des gestes brutaux, faisant gémir de douleur Ciel. Ce dernier se mordit le poignet, voulant étouffer ses cris. Là, il le sentait. Quelque chose de pire, de bien pire que de se faire violer sans ménagement. Quelque chose de pire que de perdre une confiance de maître à un majordome. Son cœur se brisa et là, Ciel hurla, surprenant Sebastian. Maintenant, il sanglotait, laissant échapper sa souffrance émotionnelle et non physique.

Le démon baissa la tête, sentant lui aussi quelque chose le chagriner. Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Il attrapa le flanc de Ciel et il le retourna, toujours en lui. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, discernant cette déchirure, cette brûlure au niveau de son intimité. Il laissa passer un hoquet de douleur.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Ciel sanglotait, puis il se mordit les lèvres avant d'exploser :

_ J'avais confiance en toi ! JE T'AIMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE T'AIMAIS ! STUPIDE DEMON ! TRAITRE ! JE T'AIMAIS ! Je t'aimais ! Je t'aimais…

Ciel attrapa les objets autour de lui ; c'est-à dire morceaux de miroir, objets d'hygiènes, brosses ; et les balança sur son bourreau.

_ Je t'aimais ! Sebastian, je t'aimais ! Tu as tout détruit !

Le démon écarquilla les yeux et il se laissa frapper par les projectiles, acceptant de se faire couper par les morceaux de miroir. Il ferma ses paupières, entendant son contractant sangloter et proférer ses paroles.

Son cœur se serra. Sa gorge se noua. L'amertume s'empara de lui.

_ Au passé… murmura-t-il tristement.

Il lança un regard meurtrier sur Ciel et il infligea de coups encore plus puissants, rentrant entièrement sa virilité.

_ Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Lança-t-il à son tour en criant. Ciel, tu es sensé me regarder moi ! Tu es sensé tout me dire ! Je te suis fidèle ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ! Pourquoi réagissais-tu ainsi ! Pourquoi tu me rejettes sans cesse ! Pourquoi me traites-tu comme un chien ! Regarde-moi ! Réponds-moi ! Avant on s'amusait ! S'envoyant sans cesse des brides ! Mais depuis cette affaire, tu es horrible ! Je t'attendais ! J'ai toujours attendu quelqu'un comme toi ! Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu !

Il continuait de marteler Ciel qui n'arrivait plus à crier tellement il avait mal. Ses larmes coulaient encore. Il réussit à murmurer plusieurs fois :

_ J'ai mal ! Sebastian, arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

_ Pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais avant ! Réponds-moi ! Je voulais entendre ces mots ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

Sebastian se stoppa net. Les bras de Ciel tombaient, sans vie. Son jeune contractant le regardait dans les yeux.

_ La ferme… murmura-t-il.

Deux larmes descendirent le long de ses yeux pour chuter sur le côté. Sebastian y lut le regret et le pardon. Ciel ferma les yeux.

Le démon se retira et il le secoua doucement.

_ Ciel ! Ohé ! Ciel ! Regarde-moi ! Réponds-moi ! Ciel !

Mais le Comte ne répondait pas. Ses variantes étaient instables, irrégulières.

_ Non… Ciel…

Sebastian le prit dans ses bras, doucement. Il l'enroula dans un peignoir et il descendit les escaliers en criant :

_ Appelez d'urgence un médecin ! Dépêchez-vous !

Tanaka prit le téléphone…

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)

Koneko-chan : XD si méchante pauvre Ciel^^' Là, c'est clair, on vire au drame... j'espère que la suite plaira.

Kitsune : XD eh ben, je vois que certains sont fans de la violence. Pour la petite info, oui, je me suis légèrement inspirée de l'OAV de Maiden Rose (que je trouve absolument magnifique et triste). Bizarrement, je voyais bien Ciel et Sebastian comme ça eux aussi^^'

Yuko-chan : Non, ne pleure pas :( Sebastian a continué à cause de verbe aimer conjugué au passé... bon ok, il aurait pu parler (ou gueuler ici) sans continuer de marteler ce pauvre Ciel... mais bon... "Forcément c'est fragile!" MDR excuse-moi mais cette phrase m'a fait rire genre "fais gaffe ce genre de 'tite bête ou d'objet ça se casse"^^' Allons voir ce que va devenir Sebastian et si Tanaka ou le docteur se rendent compte de quelque chose...

bissenchi : A voir pour Sebastian... oui, il attendait cela depuis tout ce temps et la frustration et la déception l'ont conduit à faire ce genre de choses... pauvre Ciel oui...

Alice L. Nightray : Oui, Tanaka ne peut pas faire grand-chose face à Sebastian. Tant qu'à Ciel, il lui a avoué son amour (au passé) mais on dirait que c'est trop tard...

Tomo : XD sadique ! (et pourquoi Tomo pas co ?) Quand je dis qu'il y a des fans de violence ici XD

J'espère que ça va vous plaire encore.

Maintenant, découvrons la suite...

* * *

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Bard.

Sebastian baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Monsieur Sebastian, interpella Tanaka. Le médecin m'a informé de certaines choses vis-à-vis des blessures du jeune maître.

Le vieil homme dévisageait le démon, semblant lire à travers lui.

_ Les blessures du maître sont comment ? Demanda Bard.

Le cuisinier tiqua en se souvenant de l'état de Sebastian. Il avait la chemise en sang, à moitié défaite, les cheveux décoiffés sans parler de son pantalon ouvert. Il ouvrit la bouche, faisant tomber sa cigarette. Il attrapa Sebastian par le col.

_ Vous… ! Non ! C'est vous qui devez protéger le jeune maître ! Comment avez-vous pu… ?

Sebastian lui attrapa les poings, les serrant forts. Bard était obligé de lâcher, surpris par la puissance du majordome ainsi que de son regard glacial. Tanaka toisait le démon.

_ Vous devez vous rendre compte que je ne peux pas permettre cela dans cette maison ? Surtout envers le jeune maître qui a déjà connu des malheurs.

Sebastian se tourna vers le vieil homme et s'inclina :

_ Je suis le seul capable de comprendre le Bocchan. Et ce qui se passe entre lui et moi, ne concerne que nous.

_ Je m'y oppose.

Les yeux vermeils se posèrent sur le domestique réticent. Tanaka essaya de ne pas flancher, cependant, il sentit un froid le prendre, tout comme Bard.

_ J'ai dit, répéta Sebastian. Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi, ne concerne que nous. Quand le maître se réveillera, il décidera quoi faire de mon cas. Tant qu'à vous autres, domestiques, retournez à vos tâches !

Tanaka soupira.

_ On verra ce que dira le jeune maître. Mais sachez que jamais je ne vous le pardonnerez.

_ Moi non plus, envoya Bard.

Tous deux laissèrent le majordome devant la chambre du jeune Comte. Le démon sourit, il entra dans la chambre de son maître en lâchant un soupir.

* * *

Ciel était allongé dans son lit, toujours inconscient. Sebastian se tenait à son chevet, avachi par terre, tenant une frêle main.

_Dans ma longue vie de démon, jamais je n'ai eu à ressentir de regret. Sauf maintenant. Ciel, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu me regardes. Pas seulement en tant que majordome, pas seulement en tant que démon avec qui tu as pactisé. Je voulais que tu regardes que moi, que tu n'aies confiance qu'en moi. Ciel…_

Sebastian fixa son jeune contractant, ses constantes lui indiquaient qu'il allait se réveiller. En effet, Ciel bougea un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond du baldaquin, puis sur la fenêtre. La lumière du soleil éclairait la chambre. Puis, Ciel sentit une source de chaleur tenant sa main. Il dirigea son regard sur cette dernière. Une autre main, longue, blanche aux ongles noirs.

Sebastian.

Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur le visage du majordome, croisant ses yeux rouges.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan, murmura-t-il.

_ Seba-stian…

Ciel essaya de se lever.

_ Non, restez coucher pour le moment.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

Ciel fronça les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs… il s'en souvint. Il pâlit, il essaya de retirer sa main mais le démon la tenait fermement.

_ Je ne vous lâcherai pas.

_ Laisse-moi. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, laisse-moi.

_ Je ne vous lâcherai pas, répéta-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Je resterai avec vous, pour toujours.

Ciel ne le regarda pas, préférant la vue de sa fenêtre.

_ Depuis quand l'agresseur s'inquiète-t-il pour sa victime ? Demanda ironiquement le jeune garçon.

_ Je ne vous lâcherai jamais.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sebastian serra un peu plus la main de Ciel. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin.

_ Pourquoi ?

Sebastian baissa la tête, penaud, puis, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son jeune maître.

_ Maintenant que je sais que vous m'aimez, je resterai avec vous. Je réparerai mes erreurs.

Ciel rit tristement.

_ Erreur. Je t'aimais. Ce n'est plus le cas.

_ Mais moi, je vous aime !

Ciel tiqua et il dévisagea le démon, apparemment sincère.

_ Tu… m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes d'amour ?

Sebastian hocha la tête. Ciel sentit les larmes venir.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait toutes ces choses affreuses ? C'est ça ton amour ?

_ Je vous demande pardon.

_ Non. Je te déteste ! Si c'est ça, ton amour, je n'en veux pas !

_ Je sais. Mais je ferai tout pour que vous me regardiez de nouveau. On peut faire des erreurs. C'est dur pour un démon d'aimer, vous savez ? En plus, votre caractère est imbuvable donc…

_ Ah parce que c'est ma faute en plus ? Coupa Ciel.

Un silence.

_ Oui.

_ Non mais tu te moques de moi là ! Comme si j'avais envie que tu me violes encore et encore. J'aurai préféré plutôt que tu dévores mon âme que _ça _!

_ Ça peut s'arranger…

Ciel resta interloqué un moment, surpris de cette réponse puis :

_ Dans ce cas, dévore-la. Tue-moi. J'en ai… assez.

Ciel fixa la couverture, sentant les larmes monter. Le démon ricana.

_ Pff. N'importe quoi. Par contre, on peut recommencer.

_ Recommencer quoi ? S'irrita son contractant.

Ciel s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux vairons rougis par les larmes. Sebastian soupira, il continuait de prendre cette petite main.

_ Tu sais. Je peux essayer d'apprendre à t'aimer tendrement. On peut recommencer. Je peux être plus doux. Je ne te ferai plus mal. Je suis prêt à te donner de simples baisers en attendant que toi me donne la permission de plus.

Ciel le fixa, les yeux aussi ronds qu'un hibou.

_Il est con ou quoi ?_

_ Tu es débile ou quoi ? Tu me dis ça ? Maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas une seconde que je vais te pardonner ce que tu as osé me faire ?

_ Je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. Seulement, j'aimerai te prouver que je suis capable de me repentir pour retrouver ta confiance.

Ciel était estomaqué. Que répondre à ça ?

_ Non mais tu es vraiment trop con ! Pff. Mais ! Pff. Tu me… Pff !

Sebastian se leva, tenant encore la main. Il se baissa à quelques centimètres du visage de Ciel. Ce dernier sentit son souffle chaud, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, attendant la suite. En effet, le démon déposa un baiser chaste sur la bouche de son contractant et il se rassit par terre, tenant toujours cette main.

Ciel baissa la tête.

_ Je te déteste.

Comme seule réponse, Sebastian embrassa cette petite main.

* * *

Le majordome était en train dépoussiérer les fenêtres de la bibliothèque quant il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna, se retrouvant avec Bard et Tanaka. Le cuisinier tenait un fusil, il s'approcha visant le démon. Ce dernier sourit, ça l'amusait.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres, Bard colla le canon sur le front de son supérieur.

_ Partez d'ici, envoya-t-il froid.

_ Non, répondit Sebastian tout sourire.

Tanaka se racla la gorge.

_ Monsieur Sebastian, il serait mieux pour tout le monde que vous partiez. Au moins jusqu'à que le jeune maître reprenne ses esprits et décide de votre sort.

_ Le Bocchan est déjà réveillé, fit Sebastian.

Tanaka et Bard se regardèrent, surpris.

_ Partez quand même. Nous n'acceptons pas ce que vous avez fait au jeune maître. Seuls nous trois sommes au courant.

_ Je ne partirai pas, appuya Sebastian.

Bard appuya un peu plus le canon contre son front.

_ Sebastian, continua le cuisinier. Si vous estimez en tant soit peu le jeune maître, allez-vous-en !

Cette fois-ci, il avait haussé la voix.

_Que devrai-je faire ?_ Se demanda le majordome._ Je ne peux pas les tuer… ni les assommer, ils recommenceront._

_ Partez du manoir ! Cria Bard.

_ Jamais ! Cracha la queue de pie.

Un coup de feu retentit, se logeant dans une des bibliothèques. Le petit groupe fut surpris. D'où ça venait ? Ils se tournèrent et ils découvrirent Ciel, une canne dans une main, un pistolet dans l'autre. Il avança difficilement, s'aidant de sa précieuse canne.

_ Assez ! Ordonna l'enfant. Cessez immédiatement vos querelles !

Bard baissa son arme, Tanaka prit la parole :

_ Jeune Maître, nous savons ce que Sebastian vous a fait subir…

_ Et alors ? Coupa Ciel. Je suis le seul à décider de son sort ! Même si cela ne vous plait pas.

Son œil saphir se posa sur le majordome.

_ Sebastian ! Aboya-t-il. A genoux !

Le susnommé s'exécuta, sous l'œil étonné des deux autres domestiques. Ciel s'avança vers le majordome, il rangea son arme et il tendit sa main.

_ Prête-moi allégeance ! Jure-moi que tu me seras fidèle pour l'éternité !

Le démon sourit, il regarda son contractant dans l'œil. Ses iris rouges brillèrent quelques instants. Il s'approcha et il prit la main de Ciel, l'emmenant à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser.

_ Bocchan…

Il cala cette petite main contre sa joue, Bard et Tanaka étaient sceptiques.

_ Je vous jure fidélité pour l'éternité et une allégeance sans faille.

Ciel soupira, il s'approcha de son majordome, se tenant sur ses genoux. Le démon le prit dans les bras et se mit debout. Le Comte enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Bocchan, susurra le diable. Vous n'auriez pas du vous lever, vous êtes encore faible.

Ciel ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers Bard et Tanaka.

_ Retournez à vos tâches. La discussion est close !

Ils s'inclinèrent et partirent. Ciel et Sebastian se dévisagèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures.

Alice L. Nightray : Hum... Oui je pense que Ciel est maso^^' ensuite, à eux de voir...

Tomo : Je réitère, tu es sadique ahah Ne vas pas te rouler par terre, c'est dur pour lire^^' XD

Yuko-chan : Ah ben ça... j'imagine très bien Tanaka et Bard "C'est bien, vous lui avez élargi l'anus, alors, c'était bon ? Il a crié ? " XD Yuko... es-tu sûre de vouloir mettre la fessée à Sebastian ?^^' Là, ça me détruit l'image du démon XD

Kistune : Oui, oui, Sebastian a bien tutoyé Ciel^^ Proche ? Hum, d'une certaine manière oui... Ciel ne l'a pas pardonné, juste il est fier et essaye d'avoir le contrôle sur la bête. Hélas, oui, celui-ci est le dernier chapitre.

bissenshi : Je pense qu'il y a de ça oui. C'est vrai que Ciel assume bien malgré les atrocités faites par son propre démon. A voir...

Ayumuri-chan : Merci beaucoup ^^' Oui, il y a un jeu entre la peur et la tendresse, entre le rapprochement et le rejet. Fallait bien que Sebastian soit un peu plus gentil (enfin) avec son jeune maître. Ah ben ça, oui, il reste bien possessif le démon^^'

Sur ce, voici le chapitre qui clôture cette fiction...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le crépuscule laissait entrevoir des dégradés d'orangé et de violet dans le ciel. Le jeune Comte regardait par la fenêtre, de temps en temps, des oiseaux passaient devant. Il soupira, il repensa au démon… quelle étrange situation.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sans qu'on frappe. Ciel ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qui c'était. Des pas avancèrent, doucement, semblant à peine effleurer le sol. Le jeune garçon sentit qu'on le prenait à la taille, puis un corps se colla contre lui. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

_ Calme-toi, démon.

Il entendit ricaner.

_ Je suis calme.

_ Non, tu es encore en train de t'exciter sur moi.

_ En effet.

_ Et en plus, je sens ta bosse.

Ciel fut tourné et il fixa de son œil saphir le visage de son majordome. Sebastian se baissa, quémandant un baiser. Le jeune garçon lui donna… rapidement. De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de son démon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

Les doigts fins du noble effleurèrent les lèvres semi-ouvertes du majordome. Ce dernier les lui attrapa et il les suçota doucement, ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux rubis.

_ Bocchan, puis-je vous toucher ?

_ Me toucher comment ?

_ Votre visage, votre peau. Rien de plus.

_ Hum.

Sebastian enleva ses gants à l'aide de ses dents et les laissa tomber à terre. Ses mains effilées caressèrent d'abord les joues du jeune garçon, puis remonta vers les yeux, touchant ses sourcils, puis ses paupières. Ciel ferma son œil sous son contact. Le démon enleva le cache-œil, voulant plus. Ses mains frôlèrent ses cheveux gris bleutés, laissant échapper des effluves tentants. Elles descendirent plus bas, massant sa fine nuque, son cou fragile. D'un mouvement, il pouvait le briser. Ciel le savait pertinemment, il rouvrit les yeux, observant son démon en transe. Il le voyait haleter, de plus en plus consommé par le désir. Les mains de la bête cherchèrent à aller sous ses vêtements.

_ Sebastian. Stop.

Le majordome arrêta, déçu.

Ciel baissa la tête et fit :

_ Viens me laver et cette nuit…

Il hésita. Son regard vairon se posa sur son démon, attendant la suite.

_ Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? Lâcha enfin l'enfant.

Sebastian sourit, sincèrement.

_ Bien sur.

_ Mais attention ! Pas de choses obscènes.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas et puis… je ne veux pas rouvrir vos blessures.

_ La principale raison est que tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais rien sans ma permission !

_ Bien étendu, jeune maître.

Ciel commença à avancer, toujours aider de sa canne.

_ Ciel, veux-tu que je te porte ?

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa. Etre tutoyé lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Sebastian s'en rendit compte et s'inclina.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, Bocchan. Voulez-vous que je vous porte afin de ne pas vous fatiguer ?

_ Hum, oui.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de bain des invités, vu que celle du maître était en piteuse état. Le majordome enleva les vêtements du jeune garçon, il regarda ce corps meurtri aux multiples coups, aux multiples coupures. Il se mordit les lèvres, Ciel le vit.

_ Aide-moi plutôt à m'installer dans la baignoire.

_ Je m'en veux tellement…

Ciel baissa les yeux, gêné par sa nudité et le regard voilé du démon. Sebastian s'approcha, il embrassa chacune des blessures, en s'excusant chaque fois. Ciel sentit son corps se serrer, il enroula ses bras autour des bras de Sebastian et il cacha sa tête dans son cou. Le démon le serra aussi contre lui, déposant des baisers chastes sur ce cou qu'il aimait tant.

Sebastian le mit ensuite dans la baignoire, le nettoyant avec soin, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Le démon baissa la tête, Ciel ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le pacte sur sa main lui piquait, indiquant ainsi les variantes de son contractant. Le majordome se mordit la lèvre, ignorant comment réagir. Il continua sa tâche…

* * *

Ciel se réfugia entre les couvertures. Il regarda son démon, il l'invita à se poser à côté de lui. Sebastian souffla les bougies et posa le candélabre. Les gants furent enlevés. Il rabattit les couvertures, il se mit dessus, tenant les mains de Ciel, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de ce dernier. Il sentait son odeur, il sentait sa peau de porcelaine. Le pacte sur sa main luisit doucement, le brûlant légèrement. Sebastian se lova contre le jeune garçon, profitant de cette chaleur humaine.

_ Bocchan, je vous aime.

_ Arrête un peu de dire ça !

Sebastian enfouit sa tête sur son ventre, respirant son odeur. Ses mains serrèrent celles du jeune garçon.

_ Je vous aime.

Ciel ne se sentit pas bien. A la fois par les paroles du démon mais aussi en lui-même. Sebastian le capta.

_ Je vous demande pardon.

_ Sebastian… je me sens mal.

_ Je sais. Et je ne peux rien y faire… mais c'est à cause de moi.

Ciel ferma à moitié les yeux, ayant peu de force.

_ Bocchan, je vous aime.

_ Ne dis plus rien… je vais mourir, c'est ça ?

Un silence pesant, mais qui répondit à la question du jeune garçon. Il se sentait de plus en plus frêle, respirant difficilement, aléatoirement. Il avait froid malgré la présence de Sebastian sur lui.

_Je lui ai trop fait de mal… Il a une hémorragie interne… en plus d'avoir le cœur et l'âme brisés…_

_ Je vous aime.

_ Mange mon âme dans ce cas, c'est un ordre. En fin de compte, je n'ai pas réussi à me venger... je te déteste... Pff.

Le démon le fixa un moment. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement. Il déposa un tendre baiser. Puis il quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche de son contractant. Leurs haleines chaudes se mêlèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent. Les yeux du démon brillèrent. Ciel fut surpris, Sebastian… pleurait ? Alors, il l'aimait vraiment ?

Le contact de leur bouche était agréable. Doux, chaud, léger, humide, tendre. Ciel se surprit lui aussi à sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Le démon prit la tête du jeune garçon entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux, pleurant. Il commença à aspirer son âme, à contre cœur.

Ciel se sentit mal, sa tête lui tournait, quelque chose semblait arracher ou éclater ses organes un par un. C'était insupportable. Il gémit de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à se débattre, ses forces le quittaient littéralement.

Il écarquilla momentanément les yeux. Là. Il sentait quelque chose… serait-ce l'âme de son démon ? Pleins de noirceurs… mais pas que… il y avait cette petite lumière, il y avait ce Ciel, il y avait… oui, cet amour et maintenant cette incroyable douleur. Ciel le sentait maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et poussa son dernier soupir contre les lèvres du démon.

Sebastian se retira, tenant le corps sans vie. Il avait entendu l'âme de Ciel.

_Je t'aime encore, Sebastian._

Le démon se sentit faible, de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu autant mal. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pleuré. Alors, il prit ce corps contre lui, il le serra fort, sanglotant silencieusement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel.

Le démon ferma les yeux, n'espérant jamais se réveiller.

FIN

* * *

Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher...^^'


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir ! _**

**_Cela faisait longtemps ! Alors, en fait, je cogite depuis un moment à faire une autre fin à cette petite fic. Donc après la tragique où Ciel meurt parce qu'il s'est fait sodomiser trop fort XD, je vous offre une fin un peu plus heureuse^^' Normalement, je devrai moins me faire lyncher. J'ai gardé une partie mais j'ai changé le reste. Bonne lecture ;p  
_**

**_Et merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) Et puis, désolée pour la 1ère fin fofolle, déprimante et horrible XD Merci à vos tous et toutes :)  
_**

* * *

Le crépuscule laissait entrevoir des dégradés d'orangé et de violet dans le ciel. Le jeune Comte regardait par la fenêtre, de temps en temps, des oiseaux passaient devant. Il soupira, il repensa au démon… quelle étrange situation.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir sans qu'on frappe. Ciel ne se retourna pas, sachant pertinemment qui c'était. Des pas avancèrent, doucement, semblant à peine effleurer le sol. Le jeune garçon sentit qu'on le prenait à la taille, puis un corps se colla contre lui. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

_ Calme-toi, démon.

Il entendit ricaner.

_ Je suis calme.

_ Non, tu es encore en train de t'exciter sur moi.

_ En effet.

_ Et en plus, je sens ta bosse.

Ciel fut tourné et il fixa de son œil saphir le visage de son majordome. Sebastian se baissa, quémandant un baiser. Le jeune garçon lui donna… rapidement. De sa main libre, il caressa le visage de son démon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

Les doigts fins du noble effleurèrent les lèvres semi-ouvertes du majordome. Ce dernier les lui attrapa et il les suçota doucement, ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux rubis.

_ Bocchan, puis-je vous toucher ?

_ Me toucher comment ?

_ Votre visage, votre peau. Rien de plus.

_ Hum.

Sebastian enleva ses gants à l'aide de ses dents et les laissa tomber à terre. Ses mains effilées caressèrent d'abord les joues du jeune garçon, puis remonta vers les yeux, touchant ses sourcils, puis ses paupières. Ciel ferma son œil sous son contact. Le démon enleva le cache-œil, voulant plus. Ses mains frôlèrent ses cheveux gris bleutés, laissant échapper des effluves tentants. Elles descendirent plus bas, massant sa fine nuque, son cou fragile. D'un mouvement, il pouvait le briser. Ciel le savait pertinemment, il rouvrit les yeux, observant son démon en transe. Il le voyait haleter, de plus en plus consommé par le désir. Les mains de la bête cherchèrent à aller sous ses vêtements.

_ Sebastian. Stop.

Le majordome arrêta, déçu.

Ciel baissa la tête et fit :

_ Viens me laver et cette nuit…

Il hésita. Son regard vairon se posa sur son démon, attendant la suite.

_ Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? Lâcha enfin l'enfant.

Sebastian sourit, sincèrement.

_ Bien sur.

_ Mais attention ! Pas de choses obscènes.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Non, ne vous inquiétez pas et puis… je ne veux pas rouvrir vos blessures.

_ La principale raison est que tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais rien sans ma permission !

_ Bien étendu, jeune maître.

Ciel commença à avancer, toujours aider de sa canne.

_ Ciel, veux-tu que je te porte ?

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa. Etre tutoyé lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. Sebastian s'en rendit compte et s'inclina.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, Bocchan. Voulez-vous que je vous porte afin de ne pas vous fatiguer ?

_ Hum, oui.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de bain des invités, vu que celle du maître était en piteuse état. Le majordome enleva les vêtements du jeune garçon, il regarda ce corps meurtri aux multiples coups, aux multiples coupures. Il se mordit les lèvres, Ciel le vit.

_ Aide-moi plutôt à m'installer dans la baignoire.

_ Je m'en veux tellement…

Ciel baissa les yeux, gêné par sa nudité et le regard voilé du démon. Sebastian s'approcha, il embrassa chacune des blessures, en s'excusant à chaque fois. Ciel sentit son corps se serrer, il enroula ses bras autour des bras de Sebastian et il cacha sa tête dans son cou. Le démon le serra aussi contre lui, déposant des baisers chastes sur ce cou qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Le soir arriva, Ciel fut mis au lit, arborant une chemise de flanelle. Il fixa son démon, il dégagea la couverture et tapota doucement le matelas. Sebastian quitta son frac, sa jacket ainsi que ses chaussures. Il se faufila aux côtés de son contractant, laissant échapper un soupir d'agrément. Il se tourna et il souffla les bougies du candélabre.

Ciel était dans son coin, n'osant pas s'approcher de lui. À vrai dire, il avait invité le démon à venir le rejoindre mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Au contraire, il était terrifié. Le jeune garçon enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

_ Sebastian ?

_ Oui, jeune maître.

_ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_ Comment cela ?

_ Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, hésita le jeune noble. Notre relation, le pacte. Est-ce que tout va changer maintenant ?

_ Probablement oui.

Un silence.

_ Ne pensez pas à cela pour le moment, continua Sebastian. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez obtenu vengeance. Après tout, je reste votre épée.

_ Hum.

De nouveau le silence. Ciel se tourna, fixant le plafond du baldaquin.

_ Les démons ne dorment jamais alors ?

Il entendit Sebastian ricaner.

_ Oh si, on peut dormir. C'est juste un luxe, rien de plus.

_ Donc, tu peux t'endormir là ?

_ J'imagine que oui.

_ Tu ne le sais pas ?

_ Le sommeil vient c'est tout. Mais bon, si je me laisse ainsi flemmarder à vos côtés, pour sûr que je vais m'endormir !

Sebastian entendit le bruissement des draps. Ciel se rapprochait de lui, petit à petit.

_ Tu resteras toujours auprès de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, le démon sentit le souffle du jeune garçon contre son épaule.

_ Bien entendu, répondit-il. Je serai avec vous pour l'éternité.

_ L'éternité ?

Sebastian sentit le bras de Ciel se presser contre le sien.

_ Oui, pour l'éternité. Dans le pire des cas où je volerai votre âme, elle demeurera ma compagne. Vous serez à moi pour tout le temps, comme unique compagnon.

Ciel trembla un peu, puis, il prit sur lui-même et vint mettre sa tête sur le torse de Sebastian. Ce dernier l'enlaça.

_ Tu jures que tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal comme tu l'as fait ?

_ Je vous le jure, certifia Sebastian. Dans le cas contraire, je vous offrirai ma mort sur un plateau d'argent.

Les poings de l'enfant agrippèrent sa chemise immaculée.

_ Sebastian. Ecoute attentivement, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois.

_ Oui, Bocchan.

_ Peut-être que je ressens encore des sentiments tendres à ton égard. Mais je t'en veux et cela ne s'en ira probablement jamais. Pourtant, je te veux près de moi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de concret. Alors je veux que tu me sois fidèle jusqu'à que je rende mon dernier soupir. Je te veux à moi entièrement. Dans quelques temps, on pourra essayer notre nouvelle relation mais seulement quand je le voudrai. Tu veux que je te regarde encore ? Alors courtise-moi. Sois doux avec moi. Réagis comme si j'étais la personne que tu voulais le plus au monde.

Sebastian sourit et il caressa les cheveux de son contractant. De son autre main, il serra un peu plus la taille du jeune garçon comme signe d'affection.

_ Dans ce cas, jeune maître. Attendez-vous à tomber dans mes bras dans peu de temps. Je vous ferai oublier l'horrible affront et je vous comblerai de toutes les douceurs que je puisse connaître. Vous êtes mon cher maître, mais avant tout, vous êtes mon âme.

Il entendit Ciel soupirer. Sebastian laissa ses cheveux pour prendre sa petite main.

_ Maintenant dormez, souffla le diable. Vous êtes encore faible et il vous faudra probablement plusieurs jours avant que vous puissiez récupérer.

_ Hum.

Ciel ferma les yeux, la tête toujours posée sur le torse de son diable de majordome. Sebastian se sentit apaisé étrangement. Il s'autorisa le luxe de fermer les yeux car dès demain, il courtiserait son contractant…

_Vous m'appartenez, Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

_**Alors, elle vous plaît mieux cette fin ? Bon ok, elle déborde de rose et de fleurs bleues XD mais après toute cette violence, ça fait du bien un peu de tendresse, non ?^^'**  
_


End file.
